The Vows ( twoshot )
by zorcupine
Summary: Their big day was coming, but one stupid fight got in the way. As Harry was driven from the house in frustration, Draco went through his secret box and found Harry's wedding vows written. ( Warnings: profanity, and unedited.)


" You don't get it!" Screamed Harry as Draco refused to listen.

" Really? What don't I get? That you really didn't mean it to go out on a date with fucking Charlie Weasley, and then go home after you cheated on me with a fucking rentboy? I thought we got that settled?"

Harry threw his hands up in the air. He knew Draco was stubborn, but he had expected him to be more open-minded. After all, Harry spent last night looking at dragons for Draco as a wedding gift.

" I didn't go on a bloody date! And I didn't fuck a rentboy either!" He tried to argue back, but Draco didn't understand, or to put it in a more realistic way, didn't want to understand him.

" Yoyu spent a whole bloody night out with Charlie and then your whole body is covered in sweat, strange scent and your clothes and hair are messed up! How are you going to explain that?" Harry wanted to tell him. He really did, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise, so he took a safer path.

" I can't." Draco nodded, face still flushed with anger.

" Get out. Now. Out of my bloody house, and if I see you return, I'll show you the taste of that curse you used in sixth year." Harry swallowed. Surely Draco didn't mean it, did he?

" Alright. If you want me to leave, I'll leave." His voice dropped to a whisper as he walked to the front door.

" I still wish you would just see things from a different perspective." He said sadly, disappearing through the front door of the house they share.

That bastard. How dare he did that to him?

Cheating on him with a fucking Weasel and a gigolo.

What a load of bollocks.

Draco stormed to their - his - bedroom, and went to the drawer.

He knew that was where Potter, yes, _Potter_, not Harry, liked to keep his secretive things. Draco never minded, since he had his box to keep those special things himself, but now Draco found his past self so stupid.

Letting Potter keep the blasted box.

He dug up ( and tore apart ) Potter's clothing as he searched for the box. It must be there somewhere.

Then his fingers found a pattern, and he took the box in his hands.

It was a dark green wooden box with a silver dragon shaped from different patterns. It was beautiful, but it was Potter's. _What a waste_, he thought.

He opened the box easily, not even bothered by the fact that the box doesn't have a lock, and saw pieces of random things of Potter's.

His Invisibility Cloak folded neatly at the bottom, a snitch, a piece of a broken mirror, a photo album, and a piece of parchment.

Anger and curiosity got the best of him, and Draco picked up the parchment, setting the box aside.

'To recite and say this to Draco at the wedding.'

It was _his_ vows. _His wedding vows_.

_" __Draco Lucius__ soon-to-be-Potter Malfoy, I am saying these vows to you, as a promise to always love you and to put you before anyone else and myself._

_Draco, love, many people disapprove of our relationship, and I know that. But ever since I saw you through changed eyes after the war, you became someone else. _

_You don't sneer at people like you use to, you help out when someone needs you, and you are a better man, a free man._

_And for some reason that I wasn't, am still not, aware of, you suddenly become my definition of happiness._

_I vow to always keep you as that definition._

_" I vow to be sane as long as you are still with me._

_People usually refer to their loved ones as their light of guidance, but to be completely honest, you are the opposite to me._

_In my all too white, too artificial, too bright life, you are that dark spot that pops up. The dark spot that takes all my breath and attention with it. You are messed up, but we both are, and that dark spot is the only thing that keeps me down to earth. _

_You are my anchor to reality. My rope to hang onto the edge of sanity, love. _

_I'd go mad without you in my life._

_" I vow to tell you everyday how you're the one._

_I can't even recount all the times I've told you that you are the only one for me. The only one I see, the only one I want, the only one I need._

_The only reason I'm still alive._

_I look at people, and notice their presence, appearance, but I don't see them._

_Everywhere I look, I only see you. _

_It feels like I am clouded by a mist of you that no spell, or curse, can break. And frankly, I don't mind one bit. _

_" I vow to always look in the mirror of Erised and only see you. _

_They say that the happiest man would look into the mirror of Erised and only see himself. I disagree with that. Because I am the happiest man I can possibly be, and I looked into the Mirror. I did. _

_And I saw you. _

_With your blond hair combed neatly, and your eyes twinkling, and your smile directed at me._

_That is, you are, all I ever desire._

_" I vow to give and spend all my time with you, until death, probably even after that, do us part._

_I heard a Muggle song the other day, its lyrics had a sentence meaning time will give us all the time we want, but time will take all that time back. _

_I used to be afraid when that moment comes, I wouldn't be ready to face it._

_But with you, I'm not afraid anymore. _

_Since being with you had taught me one thing. _

_Time can go fuck itself._

_I love you, timelessly and hopelessly._

_" Organisms need air to live. _

_I guess I'm not even a living thing._

_Because I need you to live._

_I vow to cherish you more than I would ever be able to cherish anything in the universe._

_" I vow to always stick up to your stubbornness, and always fight for you, unless you are the one who is fighting me then I vow to always let you win. _

_Even if I still fight with all I have._

_Even if our fight has to do with you eating my treacle tarts._

_" And lastly, I vow to never break these vows as long as my subconscious allow it. "_

The piece of parchment was wet.

Wet with Draco's tears.

_He_ wasn't lying.

Harry wasn't lying.

He was still crying and thinking of ways to say his apologies, when a patronus made its way to the room.

" Draco, Harry was hit by a car. We need you at St. Mungo's now. He's still crying your name."

Draco was frozen. He couldn't have gotten into an accident.

It was just minutes ago that he was walking out the door.

After Draco had yelled at him to.

He shook his head and ran to the Floo.

" St. Mungo's." 

Hey guys. It's been a while since I posted anything here. This fanfic is a twoshot, and the second shot should be able to come up anytime next week. So I hope that you enjoy(ed) this.

Aggan


End file.
